


Chaotic Holidays, Happiness Is Found In Unusual Ways

by annoyingdrcma



Category: Cemetery Boys - Aiden Thomas
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Trans Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Long Shot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Trans Male Character, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyingdrcma/pseuds/annoyingdrcma
Summary: Ugly matching sweaters for Christmas! But itʼs Yadrian.
Relationships: Julian Diaz/Yadriel Vélez Flores
Kudos: 20





	Chaotic Holidays, Happiness Is Found In Unusual Ways

**Author's Note:**

> YOYOYOYOOOO, howʼs everyone doing? There are most likely grammatical errors in this, since my first language isnʼt English! But I really wanted to do it, and I think that only in English would be good for me. So if you find any bugs, you can mention it and Iʼll fix it! Thank you very much for reading; I have to admit this came out because I /needed/ to write Yadrian wearing ugly sweaters together and ♡♡♡. Merry early Christmas, have a nice day and drink water, love ya!

Christmas has finally come to town! That is, at first Julian had to sacrifice a week of his vacation to take algebra and history tests, raise grades, and thus graduate; this had been possible with the help of Yadriel, and an inherent passion that kept him from falling behind and repeating his school year. In this regard, a week before starting the final exams, Julian —in a joking tone— bet that he would only have to make up one or two subjects; Yadriel, on the contrary, was realistic and said there would be three. Despite having his help, the months before October still had to be considered - the youngest knew that his partner was fully capable of achieving it, regardless of other peopleʼs opinions, but Yadrielʼs gentle and taciturn nature saw that as the most likely thing to happen. He also didnʼt see it as a negative, and always said that a grade did not determine his ability, although...  
On the day the final grades were announced, Julian basically used the break time and the shared drive to Yadrielʼs house to brag to the aforementioned that he had won the bet and was very aware of what would happen if he was right. Julian was _excited_ to just imagine it, and had predicted the kind of reaction the other young man would have, so, being a couple of blocks away from the Velez residence, Julian brought up the topic in a sly and casual tone of voice.  
“Yo, yo, yo, ya know what happens now?”  
Yadriel was silent for a moment; he didnʼt recall hearing the other speak about the result of his victory. He shook his head a couple of times, “No, I donʼt know. What is it?”  
“Weeeeell, Christmasʼs coming up and I was thinking how lovely itʼd be to see you in one of those ugly holiday sweaters.”  
“...”  
Out of all the possible consequences to being only two compared to three subjects, why was that what he had chosen!? «Itʼs not like Iʼm too much against it,» he thought. Yadriel could say in a false and very high ego that he would look _amazing_ even wearing a dirty sack of potatoes on top, even though Maritza was going to tease him for the next two years. But that kind of ending still seemed somewhat unfair to him. Yadriel sighed, resigned, and turned his head to face the other, pouting slightly with his lips.  
Seeing his expression, Julian snorted and shoved both hands inside his pockets, innocence reflected on his face. “Is something wrong, Yads?” He paused for a moment, and didnʼt let him answer for when he raised his voice again, ready to convince him at all costs, “Ok, ok! Just kidding.”  
Yadriel managed a small smile, happy not to have to expose his dignity in such fashion. However, Julian hadnʼt finished speaking yet.  
“Sweaters for Christmas, yes, thatʼs true. But since I already know that you wouldnʼt accept it so easily, I also thought that we can both take them and match them for the morning of the 25th.” Julian winked at the sight of the younger boy, not showing a hint of annoyance that he, too, would have one of those colorful garments.  
Yadriel, for his part, was outraged. How could such a malicious person exist? And he simply decides to accept because that person is giving him a flirtatious look and silently asking him to make that possible?  
“Fine!” Yadriel said. “Iʼll do it, but I get to choose the sweaters.”  
Julian found himself pleased with his response, nodding multiple times as a smile that showed off his dimples could be seen on his face. The rest of the way, not long, was divided between other unimportant topics that were talked about daily. When they arrived at the cemetery, they said goodbye, and Julian returned home as well, fantasizing about Yadrielʼs appearance in clothes with designs unusual at other times of the year.

—————

Mariah Careyʼs _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ sounded loudly in the distance, but low enough to hear the voices of others and the music at the same time; it was a neighbor on the same block who had decided to loop that song around the date, December 24th, on their home speakers and have family activities at the same time. It was funny, but luckily it had only been about two hours or so, although Yadriel couldnʼt get the lyrics out of his head anymore and miraculously he didnʼt have a headache too: there were several brujxs busy preparing for the dayʼs dinner, several women in the kitchen, and other men doing their daily chores and sprucing up the aesthetic with red and emerald accents, small details of tinted gold. It was a scene quite in keeping with the corresponding month, despite the work it required, and the joy in the people had not even diminished; one could listen to songs in Spanish, happy New Yearʼs classics, which sounded only on the first floor of the house.   
At least there, because on Maritzaʼs side there were speakers playing songs in Spanish and English alike, while the members of that house cleaned and swept, no one standing idly by for more than ten minutes.  
In this way, the afternoon fell in Los Angeles and Yadriel changed his clothes, while he was fixing the pants with the help of the mirror in the closet, he saw the sweater he had bought a few days ago out of the corner of his eye. He got distracted and took his phone, texting Julian asking about his current outfit.  
What he did not expect was that Julian would take seriously the role he was supposed to play and answer, in false indignation, “What? Ya think I was lying and wasnʼt gonna take it seriously? Iʼm surprised by you. The question here isnʼt if Iʼm already fulfilling my part of the bet, but if _you_ are doing it.” To those lines an exaggerated amount of melodramatic emojis was added, possibly not ironic.  
Thus, Yadriel smiled and went to put on his sweater as well, on top of it another dark jacket to further warm his body due to the weather.   
And Julian had basically begged Rio to let him spend a few hours with Yadriel, at least just dinner; he had promised his family would allow it, and heʼd be safe. At other times without thinking about the arrival time, but this time he promised it would be before eleven at night. And after so much insistence, his brother had finally reluctantly relented, leaving a Jules excited to exorbitant levels to hang out with Yadriel. For that very reason, he hastened his pace to get to the cemetery, a while before telling Yadriel that he was already on his way there; and upon arrival, he passed through the tombs casually, until he came across the entrance to the residence. He knocked a couple of times with his bare knuckles, a pause that happened until Maritza greeted him at the door cheerfully.  
“Jules, hey! That sweater... is it the one that matches the one with Yads?” Maritza asked curiously after giving him a look from head to toe. The warm colors favored his skin.  
He nodded, “Yep! Whereʼs him? Did you see him with the sweater already?”  
The female stepped to one side of the door, giving him free passage to enter; she pointed the way to the kitchen with her hand as she closed the gate again, “Heʼs in the kitchen with Lita, I think. A while ago I took a photo of him with the Christmas spirit that he exudes! So I canʼt let you go until I have both of you together in another photo, and an individual of yours. For the record.” She shrugged, the tone of voice mischievous and still calm about embarrassing them.  
Julian clicked his tongue, and purposely ignored answering about the brunetteʼs demand. His arrival had already been announced, so as he passed, he greeted the other brujxs normally until he entered the kitchen and saw Yadriel making some kind of sauce, accompanying the main dish of the night. And Lita on the other side of the kitchen, chopping vegetables.  
“Good night!” Julian said, cheerfully shaking his hands and thus attracting the attention of both of them.  
They returned the greeting, and there was a small casual conversation as the others continued cooking; Lita had offered him juice, but the young man kindly refused, arguing that it would be best to have an empty stomach to fully enjoy the _magnificent_ dinner. Lita was pleased by his compliment, and since the food was not long away, she didnʼt insist as she would with her own grandson.

————

“Dinner was perfectly splendid!” Julian spoke effusively. “Thank you all so much for your work, and have a merry Christmas and New Years in advance.”  
The situation was so pleasant that it seemed as if the incident and his disappearance had never happened. It was the first Christmas without _him_ , but it wasnʼt so bad, because the energies did not drop much despite his absence; Yadriel thought silently during the talk that the rest of the audience had during and after the meal, wondering what would be of the current scene if his uncle were there. Either way, he couldnʼt intrude much in the imaginary conversations they would have with _him_ , as Julian called him and basically asked him to get out of there. Donʼt get it wrong! He really likes hearing the stories of other brujxs, but he would rather spend more time with _his_ Yads, alone.  
Both excused themselves from the table, and went to be done in the common room; another one of those quiet conversations emerged, and Julian expressed an easily contagious energy. Between one thing and another, they ended up under the mistletoe! — And was Julian going to waste _that_ opportunity? Of course not! With his eyes he pointed several times over them, exchanging his attention between the decoration and the face of his companion, who quickly dyed a modest red on his cheeks, embarrassed by what was above their heads. Yadriel avoided seeing him by turning his face to the side.  
“Itʼs unlucky not to serve the purpose of these decorations, you know.” He lied to Yadriel, just like a wolf. “And we donʼt want _Yadriel Vélez Flores_ to start the year with bad luck, do we?”  
Yadriel snorted and gave in to the lines Julian said; he stood on tiptoe to reach Julianʼs lips, who also stood on tiptoe just to annoy the other for not reaching his face. Both pairs of lips finally met in a candid kiss, and Yadriel brought his hands behind the brunetteʼs neck, intertwining his phalanges there and enjoying the union, which lasted until they couldnʼt hold their breath anymore. During those moments, both seemed to forget the rest of the environment that surrounded them, simply interested in the company they shared.  
They were silent, watching each otherʼs gaze for a while, until Julian said suddenly, with a smile on his lips and in a funny way, “You look good on that sweater with the Santa design on it.”  
Yadriel unconsciously looked at his clothes, and raised his head again before answering, “I can say the same for you, Jules. Reindeer with bright red noses is your style.”  
The rest of their evening was defined by fond memories that everyone would be in charge of fully fusing in their memories, happiness that was found in unconventional and creative ways.


End file.
